Stockholm Syndrome
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: What if Lucas never made it in time when Ian appeared at Peyton's house? Read to see what happens next in this twisted obsession? Dont own anything. May change to M if continued.
1. Chapter 1

_An: Hi! I wanted to write this scene in an AU where Lucus was too late and Ian/ Psycho Derek had obtained what he wanted. I don't know if I want to continue this or not but enjoy. I own nothing except my imagination. _

* * *

"Don't you know we are supposed to be together?"

_I continued to try and open the window, ignoring the hcill that ran up my spine as those words pierced the air; his banging on the door making my blood run cold. Every scenerio possible was running through my head, he could kill me or...rape me. I cried out in frustration, banging my hand on the window. Everything became quiet, too quiet for him. A quick breath of air left my lungs as my I.M beeped. I inched forward, not wanting to read the words written on there but still curosity was taking over instead of fear. _

_"WATCHMEWATCHU: OPEN THE DOOR, PEYTON."_

_LucusScott3: OPEN THE DOOR, PEYTON."_

_I couldn't breathe, the air coming out of my lungs in short gasps. He had been posing as Lucus; it was all him, everything that seemed off and unknown. I couldn't believe this! I cried out in hysterical giggles as the words continued to appear...the door was kicked out, causing me to scream. There he stood, his large statue blocking my only exit. The white wifebeater was wrapped around his hand, showing stains of dark red blood. His eyes, those blue eyes I had thought to love stared right at me with the want of a madman. I began to cry again, back away as he stepped forward._

_"Don't cry, Peyton." he stated softly. "I'm here now, I came here for you." He pulled out a large, black taser; the small bursts of electricity popping out as he took a step forward. I quickly pushed the board at him, placing more distance between us as I ran over to the bathroom. I slammed the door, locking it in place. He started to bang on the door again. I looekd around, realizing my mistake. _

_I couldn't get out._

_I had placed myself in a place with no exit; I would have to fight or die. I looked around for anything sharp, anything that I could use to hit him. Doubt rushed through my system; the banging on the door non-existent. I walked slowly towards the door, my heart beating erratically. I screamed as the door was kicked down and two pair of large hands grabbed me and threw e up against the wall. Black spots clouded my vision as pain shot through my body, the last thing I saw was the pair of feral blue eyes staring at me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Pain shot through my entire body as my eyes twitched open. Something was humming, I could feel it tingling my skin as it continued; steady and continuous. I tried to move my arms, willing them to fight against the numbness. I was lying down, I knew that for sure. My eyes opened slightly taking in the black carpet, and hinged doors. I suddenly realized what I was in...a van. The humming was the engine; the radio was on high, some alternative rock band screaming through the speakers. I silently pulled at my hands and feet, realizing that I was tied. My tongue ran across the handkerchief that was in my mouth, gagging slight out of instinct. Dammit I couldn't move; I was in his control. I choked back a cry, as memories flooded my mind. Derek had taken me..._

_"Peyton?" the too familiar voice muttered out loud almost like a question. I tried to steady my breathing, hoping he took it for sleeping. "Peyton dear, are you awake?" A soft cry escaped my lips, telling him that I was awake. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. The van slowed down, stopping on whatever road we were on. I closed my eyes, hoping to God that someone was looking for me; Lucas had to be looking for me, he knew "Derek" was dangerous. I suddenly felt warm, a large hulk of muscle closing distance between my body and his. I wouldn't open my eyes; "God, I missed you," his voice muttered, I shivered as he sniffed my hair. "I love that smell!" he groaned his voice dark. I could feel him take in another breath, nuzzling my hair. Anger rushed through me; I instantly slammed my legs up, a loud groan escaped him as he fell to the carpet. I continued ram my feet into his chest, hoping I was hurting him. Feel pain, you bastard!. Strong hands grasped my legs, wretching them down and farther south. Pain shot through my face as fist collide with skin. I fought hte urge to cry as I was hit again, black spots covering my vision. I blinked out of instinct, allowing myself to see the face of my captor for the first time since he knocked me out witht he taser. His eyes were harsh and cold, with a glint of desire and lust that sent chills down my spine. His blond hair fell down, his bangs barely hitting his eyes. He had changed from the white tank to a tight black shirt. I could feel the demin rubbing up against my bare legs._

_"That wasn't very nice, Peyton!" He groaned still in pain. He trapped my body under him, both of his arms on the sides of my head and one knee between my legs. I fought the urge to cry as he crouched there, breathing heavy. _

_"Let me go!" I screamed, the mouth covering muflfing my words. He shook his head softly, a slight frown on his face. Tears welled up as the pain from his hits ached._

_"You know I can't do that Peyton." He muttered, placing his lips close to my cheek. "We were meant to be together; I will never let you leave me." "Derek" stated his tone possessive. I could feel his hands move, reaching for something in a red box. My eyes widened as a large needle emerged, filled with some clear liquid. I began to squirm, his grip on me tightening. "Now, Peyton. This is only for a little awhile. We're almost home...jsut a fewr more hours of rest." I screamed into the covering as the needle pierced my skin, pushing the drug into my system. Tears staine dmy face as he rubbed his hand over the little hole as if to sooth the pinprick. I could feel my eyes began to drop, I had to stay awake. "Don't fight it, Peyton. I need you to be with me." Darkness over came me, not before the slight touch of lips against my own swept over me._

xXx

_"Police are now looking for Peyton Sawyer, abducted last night from her..." Lucas quickly turned the television off, throwing the remote in the chair as he rose from the couch. He couldn't jsut sit here and wait, even thoguh the police had instructed him to do so. They would find her; She would be alive and well, they kept saying. Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, sweat sticking to his long fingers. He should have known that something was off about him. The way he looked at her and how he sniffed Peyton's hair as they hugged; all these signs yet he had been too late. Dammit, why couldn't he have driven fast, ran a couple of red lights? _

_"They will find her, Lucas." Lucas turned and found his mother watching him, her eyes warm and soothing. She quickly came over and enveloped him in a hug. Her small figure produced some kind of relief for him; soothing for his troubled mind._

_"How do you know, Mom?" he muttered agaisnt her hair._

_"Have faith, Lucas. Just have faith." she answered as his eyes closed, a single tear falling down his he could see in his mind was Peyton's face and the fact that she could be lost forever. _


End file.
